Yugioh: Chain of Memories
by iliveinmiworld
Summary: Sidetracked from a card game tournament, two random duelists set out to return to the city. But when they run into a mysterious hooded figure, they may have found more trouble than they could've bargained for in the fearsome Castle Oblivion.


Yu-gi-oh: Chain of Memories

Chapter 1: Tales of Card Games Along A Dusty Road

As it turns out, the road wasn't really all that dusty.

It was a road paved through a hilly green countryside. In fact, it was the sort of road you would expect a kid wielding an oversized key to run on. Yeah, you know what I'm talking about. However, that day there were no hyperactive juveniles running amok. Instead, there were two figures trudging down the path on a dimly lit night.

The two figures were both wearing dusty brown cloaks. In fact, the cloaks were dustier than the road. Both had your hoods up, but you could see part of their faces. One had five o' clock shadow. He must not have brought a razor with him. The other, who oddly enough, is the main character, was clean-shaven, like most people. If you listened closely, you could hear this guy humming.

"You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful, it's true-"

"Will you quit singing that annoying song? Geez, it's bad enough you got us lost without you having to sing along with the problem."

"Well how was I supposed to know that the one path would lead us out to the middle of nowhere? Other than you could hear the bustling of a town on the other path…"

"Whatever, Rix, now let's keep moving."

The two continued on, until a person stopped them. This person had a black cloak with a hood, like in some game, involved with the title somehow. Anyways, the two stared at the one for a while, until Rix broke the silence.

"Bandit Ben, I'm going to ask that guy for directions."

"I told you already, Rix, just call me Ben. Besides, we're so far out of the way that that guy probably doesn't speak English. But go on ahead." Rix, ignoring his friend's jibes, approached the stranger and his superior cloak.

"Hey, do you know how to get back to the city?" The figure was silent.

"Hello? I'm trying to get back to Domino, and-"

"You can find something dear to you."

"What-"

"But first, you will have to lose something." Rix stood there, blinking.

"What are you talking about?" The stranger floated away without answering Rix's question.

"Hey, get back here you jerk!" The high-strung Rix chased after the figure, with Bandit Ben sorta walking, like normal people.

Eventually, Rix encountered a large, oddly shaped castle. Rix whistled in awe of its…oddness.

"Wow. Odd castle here." So without a thought, Rix entered the castle. Clearly 'look before you leap' did not apply here. The figure was in here, with no need to show off by appearing.

"Well hello." Rix looked around the place.

"So this is your castle?" The figure nodded, though it could've been some other expression. You never know, because of the hood.

"Yes. Welcome to Castle Oblivion." Rix nodded.

"How…grim. Good for you. So anyways, who are you? You never show your face. Look, see?" Rix removed his cloak and hung it on a convenient coat hanger. The hooded guy laughed.

"And why would I ruin the plot twist? I prefer being anonymous and have fans guessing my identity." The hooded figure passed through Rix.

"If you were wondering what I just did, I sampled your memories." Rix pointed at the hooded figure.

"Hey! No free samples!" Just then, Ben burst through the door, kicking the hooded figure.

"Dynamic Entry!" The hooded figure got up, dazed, and angrily walked over to a convenient lever.

"You know what? Just for that, you get to go through Reverse Rebirth. Have fun!" The hooded figure pulled the lever, creating a trapdoor under Bandit Ben.

"What th-" Bandit Ben didn't even get the 'the' out as he fell all the way to the 11th basement. Meanwhile on the first floor, the hooded figure threw Rix a card.

"So, enjoy your stay at Castle Oblivion. Also, for extra torture, this place is entirely card based. So get ready for pure card-based torture! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Now before this, Rix had considered running for the door and take his chances, but if there was card games…

"Sweet!" Rix ran quickly to the door, using the card, and opened into what lay beyond the door…

Chapter 1 End


End file.
